Cath
by paintslapped proclaimer
Summary: She stands with a well-intentioned man, but she can't relax with his hand on the small of her back. 152 triangle fic.


**Author's Note**: Ever since I heard the song "Cath" by Death Cab for Cutie, I've had this idea brewing in my head. It takes place the day of Abby and Hoagie's wedding. And yes, this is a song-fic.

**Basic Stuff**: Lyrics/Emphasis in italics. Telling them apart is fairly easy.

**Disclaimer**: Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team. "Cath" is property of Death Cab for Cutie and it's respective rights holders.

* * *

_Cath, she stands with a well-intentioned man  
__But she can't relax with his hand on the small of her back  
__As the flashbulbs burst, she holds a smile like someone would hold a crying child_

Abigail Lincoln was getting married today. The fact hadn't really hit her until she was at the alter, with Hoagie Gilligan, her husband-to-be, smiling at her. She had been ecstatic when he proposed, but now she was filled with dread; recently she had realized that she loved him, but not in the way he wanted her to. That part of her heart belonged to someone else.

Nigel Uno.

_Soon everybody will ask what became of you  
__Your heart was dying fast and you didn't know what to do_

A bald British man in his mid-twenties was dressed in a black tux with a red shirt, black loafers, with no tie and sunglasses protecting his eyes from the sun. He had just come home from a years-long-mission with the Galactic Adults Next Door, who had been fighting dictatorships and protecting war survivors from going back in. He hadn't landed an hour ago, which was when he learned of his beloved's wedding.

He should have been happy for them. He _had_ been, until she told him that she loved another.

With all odds against him, and all the love in his heart, he ran toward the chapel as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Cath, it seems that you live someone else's dream  
__In a hand-me-down wedding dress with things that could have been, are repressed  
__But you said your vows and you closed the door on so many men who would have loved you more_

Nigel ran into the church, taking a seat at the backmost pew just as Abby said her vows. He noted that the dress was her mother's, a strapless, off-white gown with quite a bit of beading. Suddenly, she turned around, and her eyes met Nigel's. Even behind sunshades, she knew that her gaze met no one but her beloved's; at this, she gave an inaudible gasp as her heart began to race.

He mouthed one word at her.

"Please."

* * *

"Please."

She knew what he was asking of her, but she didn't know that she could do it. Not here, not now. Quickly, she turned to face the priest and motioned for the ceremony to be continued.

_Soon everybody will ask what became of you  
__Your heart was dying fast and you didn't know what to do_

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" the old man asked. He had seen the bald man enter at the back, and for once, he prayed that an objection came to the alter.

Abby glanced backward once more to see Nigel standing up. She didn't want to hurt Hoagie, but to lead him on for a lifetime... She couldn't do it. And due to the nature of the ways of this type of ceremony, she wasn't allowed to object herself. She inwardly berated herself for letting it get so far, but she had done it because she hadn't known Nigel would come back. Her sector, as well as Rachel, had been told he would never return to earth.

_Whispers that it won't last roll up and down the pews  
__And if our hearts were dying fast, they'd have done the same as you  
____I'd have done the same as you_

Nigel ran up the steps to the alter, gently grabbing her face. His expression said everything that needed to be known. Hoagie, who was as shocked about his friend's return as he was knowing of Abby's feelings, backed down quite graciously.

"I object," he told the priest. "I cannot take this woman when she obviously belongs to someone else."

"Hoagie - " Abby tried to talk to him.

He smiled at her. "I've known for a long time, and really, I'll be all right. Better this than making you miserable for a lifetime," he walked down the steps. "Besides, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Thanks, Hoagie. Sorry we had to be reunited like this," Nigel apologized as he squeezed Abby's hand.

"It's all right. We still have cake to eat!"

* * *

Hours later, Nigel went to the roof of the treehouse, where he found Hoagie.

"Er... Hoagie?"

The pilot straightened up and face his former leader. "Nigel, I'll be all right. We all knew you two loved each other when we were kids, and I'm glad you two are finally together. I know she never meant to hurt me; the heart can't help who it loves. Thinking back on it, I don't think it would've lasted anyway, just because we've never acted like a couple does. You know? And... Bad as it may be, I think my love belongs to someone else, too."

"Oh really? Who?"

"You're not going to believe this, man. But ever since we were little, I've had a thing for Fanny Fullbright..."


End file.
